Gun guardian
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The last thing Shino expected was to find another player able to rival and annoy her, but a threat to Gun Gale brings both together. Doesn't follow show or books. Rated T for violence and death. Chapters every other Wednesday. Update on Wednesday 6th along with Leafa story soon maybe.
1. Sone

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sword Art Online. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do. **

**(Gun Gale)**

Shot after shot and bullet after bullet, every player in front of Sinon fell as she shot every one of them 'dead'.

It was when she heard movement behind her that she turned around and saw nothing that she frowned.

She turned to see more players fall to gunfire, it wasn't her, and it seemed they fell like dominos.

"Shadow Wolf…" Sinon said as she saw 2 players armed with assault rifles get cut down and fall.

To most people, Shadow Wolf was nothing more then a myth… He was a skilled player, but he was a lot more like an assassin then a player, a commando.

Sinon knew him as Sone, the only thing she had heard about the boy.

His reputation rivaled that of Sinon's and she still didn't know a single thing about the player, nobody seemed to.

Within a few minutes, only she and he were left, she saw a glint of movement.

"Hecate." Shadow said as he looked dead at her, he held a smoking Hk33a2 rifle, a German made weapon.

"Shadow Wolf." Sinon said before she fired, Shadow shot the shot down, it was clearly something that took an expert shot.

"You know, I wouldn't be half as popular… Or as lucky without you, Sinon." Sone said as he leaned his rifle on his shoulder, Sinon frowned.

"And how's that?" Sinon asked, Sone snorted, looking around.

"I would have been taken out LONG before now if you didn't take out the harder targets, let me ambush what was left… So, I guess you're the reason I managed to get so far in this round." Sone stated, Sinon looked through her weapon, which Sone did the same to.

"And now one of us is going to win." Sinon said, Sone snorted and fired, Sinon flinched despite the rifle not having the range to hit her.

She turned and fired, Sone barely dodged the round as he reached a tree at the edge of the cliff she was on.

"Damn it." Sone muttered as Sinon drew her pistol and took cover as well.

"Your good, I'm better, you really want to try this?" Sone asked, Sinon sighed and fired, Sone flinched as he reloaded his rifle before returning fire.

Sinon felt chunks of wood fly out of the tree, Sone moved to another tree.

"I didn't expect you to be this dangerous, your scaring me now." Sone said as Sinon fired and Sone flinched, some of the shots nicked his side.

"Ow!" Sone yelled as he fired and moved up, Sinon blinked.

Sone leapt at her and kicked her back, Sinon brought her arm up to fire as Sone grabbed her wrist. He tried to bring up his rifle with his other arm.

Sinon grabbed his wrist and stopped him, Sinon snorted as she and the masked marksmen were at a stalemate.

"You have to be joking…" Sone muttered as Sinon smirked, Sone tried to pull his arm away, but Sinon grasped his arm.

"You are really trying too hard…" Sone said, Sinon rolled her eyes.

"Says the guy hiding behind a mask and unable to beat me." Sinon stated, Sone chuckled as he kicked Sinon back and reached for his rifle.

He spotted his rifle a few feet away, he and Sinon had knocked their weapons away when he had kicked her.

Sinon stood up and looked at her pistol which had been knocked aside when she had fallen.

"You know, I tried this because I respected you… As I said, I honestly wouldn't have been able to get this far if not for you…" Sone muttered, he lunged at his weapon as Sinon lunged for hers.

He kicked at her as he tripped off the edge, Sinon fell off as well.

"You have to be…" Both stated before they slammed into the ground, both 'dying' as they did so.

**(Real world)**

The boy snorted and sat down, running a hand through raven colored hair, he smiled as he did so.

"She's both a pain… And one of the most skilled snipers in Gun Gale…." The boy muttered, he sighed and went to go and sleep.

Little did he nor Shino know what they'd be in for soon.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I decided to redo my Sinon story after the last one was… Eh. I also plan to do a story on Leafa, I will explain 'Sone' more next chapter. Next chapter will be on next Thursday or so and will show Shino meeting Sone's player in real life. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Real life

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another Gun Guardian. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do. **

**(Gun Gale)**

If there was anything that 'Sone' was good at, it was proving to be a skilled soldier.

He sighed while his controller logged out of the game, Sone vanished.

**(Real world)**

A boy with crimson like eyes looked around while he sighed and ran a hand through his sliver hair.

His name was Cade Aiuchi, he rubbed at his eyes and then cracked his back.

"Ow, I feel like a truck was going to run me over…. I need to stop playing so much…" Cade said while he slowly stood up from his chair and rubbed at his eyes again.

His eyes were killing him, playing Gun Gale made him remember just how boring life could be at times.

"I really need to get more sleep actually, my eyes aren't burning when I'm playing, their burning when I don't get enough sleep." Cade stated before he opened the door to his room and was greeted with the sight of his hallway.

He slowly started to walk down the hallway, he took a step and then looked at the ceiling before he continued walking. He hummed once and took another step.

"Oh, my back feels like garbage… What happened when I started to play? I think my life hates me or something, it's killing me." Cade muttered, he took a step more and then collapsed down the stairs.

He grunted when he hit the bottom step, rubbing at his stomach and then his head while he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Ok. That hurt, that hurt a lot…" Cade said, he rubbed at his injured stomach. He grunted and then slowly walked to the couch.

He looked around the house, his mother was out for the moment, which meant that he had the run of the place. He didn't care much for it, he was always playing games if he wasn't helping with his mother.

Being a businesswoman though meant that she was busy at the moment…. She was busy at almost all the times he needed her.

"Ow…" Cade muttered before he cracked his neck again and then felt more pain lance through it.

"Ok, next time I fall down the stairs, I'm going back to bed… I feel like crap today, I don't know why, but today just doesn't feel like a good idea to be up." He said, he laid down on the sofa and looked around.

He patted the sofa and then closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes one more time. He checked the clock and hummed again.

"It's 3:00? I'm going to remember that tomorrow is going to be the last day before I go back to school… Mom, you really should be back home soon." Cade said.

His stomach growled; he would end up getting food later when his mother came back with food. He could eat now, but his mother would be mad, paying for food was something they took for granted.

"God, my stomach is hurting bad, what is going on with me? It just feels like a sledgehammer." He groaned and then he sat up and checked on his back.

There were no bruises, but it still felt like it was going to hurt for a while. He was going to sleep in tonight, he grunted again and slowly started the trudge up the stairs towards his room.

"Ok, today wasn't a good to come downstairs, it hurt my blasted spine, I'm tired and I am getting a headache… And now I'm talking to myself… I'm starting to go crazy; I swear it… Then again, I was just playing a game where you can do that and…" Cade said, he decided to just go back to sleep.

It was clear today was not going to be his day, it was just coming out to be weird and painful for him.

He slowly walked up the stairs, leaning on the handrail and then he sighed while he slowly continued to trudge up the stairs until he was in his room. He opened his door and slowly walked towards the bed while he brushed off his back jacket and blueish black jeans.

He collapsed into the bed, he sighed in amusement with a slow smile.

He had no idea what would happen in a few days.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for not updating this story for a while. Next chapter will end up being in 3 weeks or so and will show Shino meeting Cade and then them talking about Gun Gale and such. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Leafa's story might be updated soon, but Sinon's story is going to be updated first. **


End file.
